User blog:Imanie/Where I find infos!
Just in case people were wondering where I came up with half the names an people I added to the site, the episode titles, and sometimes, the episode summaries! Sometimes I will list the url someplace so it can stay there until it actually happens, more often than not... I just add them in, and I realize that it can be kind of weird or daunting not knowing where the information is coming from. So, I'm making this so everyone can have an idea of where I'll be looking to get new information or where I'm already looking to get information for the show! Now, I'm not saying you HAVE to use these sites or even use anything I've written here, it's all just to help everyone out :) Places for Info I find some of the information I get from a few places. My most trustworthy sites are, obviously, the main CW Ringer Page. But most information that comes out here is a little too late for me :) so I go to other places first. Trustworthy *KSite TV - Ringer **This is by far the most trustworthy first person site I go to. It usually has everything first, episode names, summaries, images, new characters. *SMG fansite **This is the other trustworthy site I've found. It usually mirrors KSite TV information wise, so if it shows up on both places, you can be sure it's true! *IMBD - Ringer **I mostly come here to look at which actors plays whom. However, I have recently figured out that all the characters in the show are played in the beginning of each episode and I always assumed that they were played near the end but I couldn't find them because the credits were so tiny! So, from all my mistakes in guessing who's who, I'm going to use the show, then here to ensure that I get everything correct! I have noticed that this is not always updated very fast, because it's kind of like a wikipedia site for movies and tv shows. Take it with a grain of salt My less than trustworthy source for random bits of information is Spoiler TV. *Spoiler TV - Ringer **It has some things that are posted up that I'm unsure about, so I'm not going to say it's 100% trustworthy, but it has a lot of useful information and posts from people, along with ratings. Gathering Information When I'm looking for information, and images are posted up, be sure to check the caption! More often than not, they give you character names (full ones, unknown ones, and the actors inside them). If you're really unsure about any information posted (which I am, sometimes unless I can find it in multiple places) add in the template. As I said earlier, all the major seen people in the show (even recurring or small parts) are show as Recurring characters in the beginning of the show in white text. When I'm looking at names and their spelling, I usually have captions on the second go around when watching the show to get the proper spelling of character names. Going through the show a second time, pausing, replaying parts over, etc. They're all really good ways of getting correct information or information that you missed before. Category:Blog posts